This invention relates to apparatus for loading and unloading objects, particularly motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) and the like, on a carrying vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a motorcycle loading and unloading apparatus including at least one vehicle attachment mount arm for engaging the carrying vehicle. A slide bracket is pivotally carried by the vehicle attachment mount arm, and a support having front and rear ends is slidably carried by the slide bracket. A first winch engages the support for selectively sliding the support forwardly or rearwardly on the slide bracket. A carriage is slidably carried by the support for receiving the object. A second winch operably engages the carriage such that the carriage slidably traverses the support toward the front end of the support responsive to a forward operation of the second winch, and the carriage slidably traverses the support toward the rear end of the support responsive to a reverse operation of the second winch. Accordingly, the apparatus is capable of loading a motorcycle on the carrying vehicle, wherein the carriage is adjusted to the rear end of the support, the support is adjusted rearwardly on the slide bracket and the slide bracket pivots rearwardly to rest the rear end of the support on the ground. The carriage receives the motorcycle, and the second winch is operated to advance the carriage forwardly on the support and pull the motorcycle onto the support. The first winch is then operated to slide the support forwardly on the slide bracket and pull the support and motorcycle onto the carrying vehicle as the support pivots forwardly. The motorcycle is unloaded from the vehicle by reversing those steps.
A well-known and frequently-encountered problem in transporting motorcycles or ATVs is the requirement of lifting the vehicles into a carrying vehicle such as a pickup truck. Because the vehicles are very heavy, this operation requires multiple persons and can result in back strains and other injury to the loading and unloading personnel. Trailers are commonly used to transport motorcycles but require transport and parking space in addition to that required by the towing vehicle.
Several devices are known in the art for lifting a motorcycle or other heavy object onto a carrying vehicle. Patents of interest in this regard include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,843,001; 5,456,564; 5,462,398; 5,647,719; 5,846,047; 6,099,232; and 6,176,672.
The invention is an apparatus capable of loading and unloading objects, particularly motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) and the like, on a carrying vehicle. The motorcycle loading and unloading apparatus typically includes at least one vehicle attachment mount arm for engaging the carrying vehicle. A slide bracket is pivotally carried by the vehicle attachment mount arm, and a support having front and rear ends is slidably carried by the slide bracket. A first winch engages the support for selectively sliding the support forwardly or rearwardly on the slide bracket. A carriage is slidably carried by the support for receiving the object. A second winch operably engages the carriage such that the carriage slidably traverses the support toward the front end of the support responsive to a forward operation of the second winch, and the carriage slidably traverses the support toward the rear end of the support responsive to a reverse operation of the second winch. Accordingly, the apparatus is capable of loading a motorcycle on the carrying vehicle, wherein the carriage is adjusted to the rear end of the support, the support is adjusted rearwardly on the slide bracket and the slide bracket pivots rearwardly to rest the rear end of the support on the ground. The carriage receives the motorcycle, and the second winch is operated to advance the carriage forwardly on the support and pull the motorcycle onto the support. The first winch is then operated to slide the support forwardly on the slide bracket and pull the support and motorcycle onto the carrying vehicle as the support pivots forwardly. The motorcycle is unloaded from the vehicle by reversing those steps.